darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Short Chat
7/16/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Chromia Hot Rod Chromia is currently firing at one of the targets near furiously, miraculously shooting through the same hole over and over again; teeth gritted against the small kick the pistol produces. "Slagging, Horizon. Giving me punishment detail for a full orbital cycle. Who does he think he is?" A black and grey mech with purple flames on his chest walks into the firing range that looks a lot like the young cavalier Hot Rod. He looks around and spots Chromia, "Hey, I heard you got KP.. what'd you do or who did you upset?" he teases the femme. Chromia turns around sharply, gun still smoking in her hand as she narrows her optics at the newcomer. "None of your slagging business...Hot Rod?" She's a little unsure why he's that color--he's never been that way before, and her quip quickly becomes a question with the uptick of her tonal inflection. "And where were you during the raid yesterday? We had to retreat with our tail between our legs, like cowards." The mysterious mech's red optics widen as the weapon is aimed in his direction. He immediately raises both arms in a mock surrender manner, "Ok, OK I give up.. If you wanted a date, you only had to ask." he smiles and winks. Then he lowers his arms, "Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't be used to me like this.. but I'm under cover trying to crack an illegal racing gang." She cringes at the thought of a date with Hot Rod. "That's pushing it, not to mention I'm practically old enough to be your grand-creator." Chromia's optics alight with interest. "Going undercover as a Decepticon?" She rubs the injury on her clavicle strut absently, slightly envious. "Have to say, I'd fancy an assignment like that. I have some...unfinished business to resolve. Not with the detail I've got now, though." Hot Rod shakes his head with a smile, "Not as a Decepticon." he gestures to his chest plate and amidst the purple flames there is no faction symbol, "I'm a neutral.. though oddly enough Megatron has expressed some interest in me joining his army. He has given me full permission to go through Decepticon territory un-molested." he lets out a loud laugh as he peers at the femme, "Come off of it Chromia.. you don't look a cycle older than when you stepped off the assembly line." he looks around, "So what did you do? You can tell me." he smiles and the young cavalier is high enough of rank to go into the restricted files. Chromia snorts at the empty praise. "Right, sure. Certainly don't feel like it though." She cracks her back struts as if to prove her point. "Got into a fight with a Seeker femme and wanted to finish her off, but Horizon told us to retreat. I refused." Hot Rod steps back and let’s out a loud whistle at the strutting, "You don't fool me Chromia.. you're probably younger than me!" he looks at his internal sensors, "Oh no.. I'm late. It was great seeing you Chromia.. be good!" he turns to start to run out, "Arcee is going to kill me! She hates waiting." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hot Rod's LogsCategory:Chromia's Logs